In many fields—not only in the household appliance industry—it is often necessary to control two controlled apparatus by means of motors.
Generally such systems include a pair of motors separately acting upon the two external apparatus, which motors are typically controlled by an electronic control unit programmed for controlling the controlled apparatus according to predefined or user-selected modes of operation.
However, the systems known in the art suffer from a number of drawbacks.